Addison Carver
|image = cast_z_nation_s3_addy.jpg |actor = Anastasia Baranova |gender = Female |age = 26 |occupation =Westward-bound survivor group Second in Command |hair = Brownered |status = Dead |family = Unnamed Mother (Deceased) Michael - Brother (Deceased) Mack Thompson - Love Interest (Former) (Deceased) Dana - Love Interest |first = "Puppies and Kittens" |lifespan = "Puppies and Kittens" to Everyone Dies In The End |ethnicity = Caucasian|bgcolour = Red|death episode = Everyone Dies In The End}}Addison Carver is a main character and a survivor of the initial zombie apocalypse in Z Nation. She is a member and current Second in Command of the Westward-bound survivor group. Background Addison “Addy” Grace Carver is a redheaded girl who seemingly defied the odds by surviving the zombie apocalypse. Before the world went to hell, people would describe her as sensitive, “with the soul of an artist.” When push came to shove, she had the guts of a killer.Official site Her Facebook page, as revealed in the episode Full Metal Zombie, indicates that she "studied at ACC" and lived in Albany, NY prior to the zombie apocalypse. In a flashback, she is seen wearing a red and gray/silver letterman jacket with the letter "W." * This backstory is contradicted in Day One, which shows Addy at a WHL game between the Spokane Chiefs and Tri-City Americans (both teams based in Washington state) when the zombie outbreak began. This is also when she met Mack, who was a player for the Americans. In Die Zombie Die...Again, it is revealed that she had put down her undead mother on the first night of the breakout, being the repressed memory that torments her through the first season. Because of this memory and her short time with the cannibals, Addy possibly suffers from PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder), which put a strain on her and Mack's relationship and could be the main reason she decided to leave the group and join the all female community of abuse survivors. Addy uses a mace (made from an aluminum baseball bat) as her signature weapon. Allies *Steven "Doc" Beck (Alive) *Roberta Warren (Alive) *Mack Thompson (Deceased) *10K (Alive) *Cassandra (Deceased) *Mark Hammond (Deceased) *Citizen Z (Alive) *Charles Garnett (Deceased) *Vasquez (Deceased) Enemies * Zombies * Philadelphia cannibal survivor group * Zeros *Murphy Post-Apocolypse Season 1 "Puppies and Kittens" She is first seen getting her Z-Whacker from a trader named Sketchy. A small wave of zombies appear and she helps the traders fend them off. She is with Doc when they find the Upstate New York survivor group camp overrun. She joins Garnett in the search for the destroyed military convoy. She helps Doc and Mack clear the area around a cage nearby, finding and recruiting Cassandra. She is later seen leaving with the group to California. "Fracking Zombies" "Philly Feast" "Full Metal Zombie" "Home Sweet Zombie" "Resurrection Z" "Welcome to the Fu-Bar" "Zunami" "Die, Zombie, Die... Again" "Going Nuclear" "Sisters of Mercy" "Murphy's Law" "Doctor of the Dead" Season 2 "The Murphy" "White Light" Although Mack is bitten and infected, she tries to rescue him, but too late. When Mack is transformed, she gives him mercy. Soon after, she captures and hits Murphy. She confesses to her friends the fate of Mack and they leave with Murphy (and Cassandra) captured. "Zombie Road" Killed Victims *Darren (Under Helen's influence) *Mark Hammond (Zombified, Alongside her fellow Survivors) *Patrick (Zombified) *Unnamed Mother (Zombified) *Mack Thompson (Zombified) *Ma Kettle *Numerous Counts of Zombies Memorable Quotes "I thought I'd never see this thing again." - Addy about her Z-Whacker. "Amish zombies. Really? Really!?" - Addy in Full metal zombie. "I would give my left nut for that Z-whacker right now!" - Addy without her Z-whacker. "I would rather die believing in a lie than live believing in nothing" - Addy to Mack about a possible way to end the apocalypse "Dawn of the dead - Great movie. Sucky reality." Addy about zombies. Gallery |-|Screencaps= Z_nation_addy.jpg Z_nation_mack_and_addy.jpg Z_nation_mack_and_addy.jpeg Day One 016.jpg Day One 008.jpg ZNation recap 214.jpg ZNation hero 215.jpg Addy Season 2 Premiere.jpg Zombie Baby Daddy 012.jpg Zombie Baby Daddy 007.jpg Season 2x1 Addy Mack.jpg ZNation-Wiki Addy Carver Infobox 001.jpg Die Zombie Die ... Again 001.jpg Die Zombie Die ... Again 007.jpg Sister of Mercy 010.jpg Sister of Mercy 005.jpg Sister of Mercy 001.jpg Fracking Zombies 019.jpg Philly Feast 015.jpg Philly Feast 009.jpg Philly Feast 008.jpg Party With the Zeros 008.jpg Full Metal Zombie 021.jpg Full Metal Zombie 020.jpg Full Metal Zombie 019.jpg Full Metal Zombie 006.jpg Full Metal Zombie 005.jpg Full Metal Zombie 001.jpg Die Zombie Die ... Again 018.jpg Die Zombie Die ... Again 016.jpg Die Zombie Die ... Again 015.jpg Die Zombie Die ... Again 012.jpg Die Zombie Die ... Again 011.jpg Die Zombie Die ... Again 010.jpg Die Zombie Die ... Again 003.jpg Die, Zombie, Die... Again.jpg Welcome to Fu-Bar 020.jpg Welcome to Fu-Bar 004.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Alive